Another Chance
by rusticsky
Summary: When Will and Summer (Natasha) met at the cafe, Summer announced that she was pregnant. Only she was lying. Turns out she's lied about a ton of things.


**Just recently watched Definitely, Maybe, and its such a fantastic movie. But #summerdeservedbetter! So anyway, here's a fanfiction where I may or may not COMPLETELY ship the two of them. Chapter Two coming sooner or later.**

William Hayes' future was so unsure. He'd screwed up everything- April, Natasha, and Sarah. All chances at a life with a fantastic partner… wasted. Not wasted, thrown away. That was the least of Will's problems. It'd been five years since Natasha had cost him of a job, and those years hadn't done him well. On his birthday, he'd drunkenly told April he loved her, causing her to freak out due to him being an asshole. Now sitting at the cafe, an appetizer on the table and his mind anywhere but present, Will began to question his life and how he could ever possibly turn it around. _Everything's going to turn out alright…_ But that didn't settle in.

"Will?" Will's head shot up."William Hayes?" It was Natasha, in her fashionable glory,  
"God," Will was a bit shocked.  
"It is!" Natasha grinned.

"Natasha," despite their history, Will was welcoming to his ex. It'd been years, after all. "You look beautiful." He hugged her, a bit uncomfortable when she kissed him briefly.

"Believe it or not, I've been meaning to call you. I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Will was shocked to hear that, "Really?"

"Can you believe it?" Natasha was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Please… sit! Congratulations."

"Thanks, thanks," Natasha replied, still smiling.  
"Who's the lucky guy?"  
"Sam Knowles."

"Okay."  
"But he's basically out of the picture."  
"He didn't make the cut, huh?" Will had to laugh at that.

"Yeah, well." She paused, before adding, "I don't need a guy. I never really did." She looked up at Will, offering a friendly smile. "You were about the closest I ever got." Before Will could argue, Natasha added, "No, really, when I was with you, I thought, this is it. But I screwed it up."

"No, you didn't," Will said, trying to make her feel better about it.

"I did. I so did." Natasha, in her fast-talking way, changed the subject, "Listen, I'm having a little party Sunday. I want you to come."

"Oh, boy," Will rolled his eyes, with a smile.

"Four o'clock. No excuses." She paused. "Will you come? Please?"

"You know, I'll see if I can make it," uncertainty filled Will.

"I really want you to," Natasha's adorable smile was enough to sway Will's opinion.

"I'll make it.  
"I want to make amends with anyone I ever hurt," Natasha was absolutely sincere. She began to get up and out of her chair, standing up to leave."And I figure it'll take about nine months to do…" But Natasha sighed. "I can't lie to anyone anymore. Will, I'm not pregnant."

"What?"

"I know, I know. I was going to lie, and in a few months say I'd had a miscarriage- but in reality I knew telling Sam that I was pregnant would be the only way for us to break up."

Will tried to comprehend what he'd just heard, before saying, "Why didn't you just break up with him, without the lie?"

"I… I don't know," Natasha sighed, sitting down. "Will, come to the party. Please."

"I promised, didn't I?"

Natasha smiled. "Hug, for old times sake?"

"A hug," Will agreed, "But you're getting up first." Natasha chuckled, and the two embraced. Will pulled away. "Was Sam Knowles that much of a douche?"

"Definitely," Natasha frowned, "It's hard to believe I ever dated him." Her voice sounded different, for just a moment. More dreadful. But there was something else about it that he couldn't quite figure out…

"Well he's gone, isn't he?"

"He is…" Natasha smiled, "and you know who isn't?"

"Who," Will had a lopsided smile.

"You."

Natasha leaned in to kiss Will, but he only pushed her back. "Natasha… is now the best time?"

Natasha was a little shocked, "what's wrong?"

"Something just feels off."

"Oh," Natasha spoke softly.

"We did break up, and all… I… oh nevermind."

"You what?"

"I was going to propose, but you threw that curveball with that article."

Natasha grew silent.

"You were?" Natasha soon grinned, "aww, Will…" her smile faded. "That article…"

Will was quiet, lost in thought. Natasha was tricky. She was so beautiful, so intelligent. But she was also quite selfish. She clearly had secrets she didn't want to share with him, but she gave him her journal… Natasha was a bit of a mystery to Will. He wasn't sure if he liked that. But he liked Natasha, once had even grown to love her.

"Will?"

"Right, Natasha, sorry."

"It's alright, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Sit down, Natasha, unless you can't stay. We have much to discuss."

"That we do."


End file.
